Evianna Puckerman and Ryder Lynn
by LeaAndCoryForever
Summary: When Ryder Lynn joins McKinley high Evi Puckerman falls in love with him but Not known to her her best friend is secretly dating Noah what will happen with rydianna's relationship with everything that happens
1. Chapter 1

Evianna Puckerman was stood at her locker with her best friends when she sore the new guy Ryder Lynn walk past she turned to her best friend Katy and said "he's hot I wonder if he's single" Katy laughed "Evi he's new here and I heard he's joined the new directions but doesn't like Jake". Evi laughed "everyone likes Jake and like you said you said that nice looking guy is new here so he won't know Jake yet" Katy shook her head "come on Evi, let's go to class the new guy was heading that way anyway" she started walking to class as Evi shouted "wait up I wanna see if the new guy is in the class too" Evi laughed and ran to walk next to Katy.

As they walked into class they sore the new guy sat up front and Evi walked over to him "hi I'm Evianna my friends call me Evi you. Us the new here". Ryder looked up and smiled "hi I'm Ryder and yeah I'm new here" Evi laughed "would you like to come and sit in the back row with me and my friends" she asked wanting him to say yes and with her luck he did so they both walked to the back row and Evi turned to her friends "guys this is Ryder I invited him to sit with us so everyone be nice to him ok". Kitty who was sat at the table across from Evi looked up "of course we will Evi" she smiled "I'm Kitty by the way nice to meet you new guy and this is Katy and Marley" Katy and Marley both looked up and smiled Katy was texting Evi's other half brother Noah who she had been secretly seeing before Noah had graduation. "Yes nice to meet you Ryder I heard you joined the new directions so you will be with me, Evi, Marley and Kitty a lot why don't you sit next to Evi and I'll sit with Kitty" Katy got up and get Ryder her seat and went to sit with Kitty laughing. Evi looked at them "what's funny?" Katy laughed "nothing just a text of someone that's all kiwi"

Later that day they where all in the choir room and Katy was still texting some of the graduates from the year before while watching Evi flirt with Ryder when Jake walked in "Evi what are you doing" Evi looked over seeing Jake. "Talking to Ryder he's a nice guy he's in one of my classes with me Jake" Jake just coughed and went to sit next to Marley. Katy laughed when Kurt texted her "Evi Kurt just texted saying hey guys how's the new new directions and my Blaine doing what should I say back?" Evi laughed "say they are good but not as god as you Kurt and Blaine is getting fitter but not as fit as one new guy called Ryder" Katy nodded texting that back to Kurt and then got ready for mr Schue's lesson


	2. Evi falls in love

In Mr Schue's lesson that day everyone had to sing and when Evi heard Ryder sing she feel in love with him even more she looked over to Katy "Katy I really do like him" she mouthed "ask him on a date" Katy mouthed back. After the lesson had finished Evi, Katy and Kitty had Cheerio practise Katy walked over to Evi "Evi go ask him now before we go to the girls locker room cos nows your chance" she said to Evi. Evi smiled "I think I will" she walked over to Ryder and smiled "hey Ryder I was wondering would you like to go out one day like on a date" she Asked nervously scared of what Ryder's answer might be but felt relieved when Ryder answered with a yes "cool" Evi replied "how about today after I've finished Cheerios practise" she asked "sure" Ryder said "I have football practise now anyway". Ryder smiled at Evi and Evi smiled back "ok so out side the school doors after practise" Evi said Ryder repeating what she said with a smile. They both went too where they had to go and Evi told her friends that Ryder had said yes.

After Cheerios and football practise Evi and Ryder met up out side the school doors. "Where would you like to go" Ryder asked. It knowing many places in Lima just yet "well there's Breadstix or Lima bean" Evi replied "they are both good places but you pick on Ryder" she smiled "how about Breadstix" Ryder asked "and I'll be a gentleman and pay" he smiled at her and Evi nodded "you drive or would you like to go in my car" she asked "well I do drive but I don't have my car at school so your car please" Ryder answered. They both walked to Evi's car and got in before Evi drove to Breadstix's but they didn't know that Jake and Marley where on a date there as well until they walked in to see Jake and Marley sat at a table drinking cola and eating some breadsticks. Evi sighed "let's get a table away from them as far as possible" she suggested as a waiter walked them to a table the waiter asked "will this one do" it was a table far away from Jake and Marley so Evi nodded and both her and Ryder sat down and ordered two cola's before looking at the menu. "So what would you like to eat" Evi asked before getting a breadstick "I do t know what do you recommend" Ryder asked her "the pasta" Evi said "it's really nice and that's what I'm having" Ryder nodded "ok I'll have pasta too I think" the waiter came back and Evi and Ryder both ordered the pasta before both eating a breadstick. Jake walked over to them "hey Evi hi Ryder" Evi looked up "oh oh I didn't see you here" she said "you walked straight past me" Jake replied.

Later after they had finished their meals Evi drove Ryder back to his place then went back home herself. When she got home she texted Katy and Kitty "hey what you doing at the weekend" Katy texted back "just hanging in my house with someone" Kitty texted back "oh who Katy you got a boyfriend". Evi also wondered and texted "yes Katy do tell". Katy replied "maybe anyway Evi how was your date" Evi smiled and texted "it was good I really like Ryder in fact I've fell in love".


	3. What will happen if

Evi and everyone where walking around the school. Evi had just started dating Ryder but still no one knew who Katy's secret boyfriend was even with Noah being around the school no one could guess but everyone knew Evi was dating Ryder they where starting to get known as rydianna only Katy wasn't calling them that she just called them kiwi and Ryder. Katy had called Evi kiwi for a very long time as it was and it just wasn't getting old after all being best friends since a young age you'd think they would know everything about each other. Well everything but who Katy's boyfriend was. Anyway Evi and Ryder where doing what most couples do around school do that was holding hands, making out and walking every where together. Even eating their lunch together . They where never away from each other and I mean never only when it was Cheerio and football practise and that wasn't that many times a week.

After school Evi and Ryder went to Ryder's house as Ryder's parents where out they watched a DVD and sat cuddling and making out and started doing other things. Meanwhile Kitty and Katy had been at Lima bean and Katy had just left to go to Noah's as she was staying at Noah's that night. After Evi and Ryder had finished Evi had to go home because Ryder's parents where coming home Evi decided Togo to Noah's not knowing Katy was there. When she arrived at Noah's she knocked on the door Noah and Katy where upstairs and oh went and answered the door "oh hey Evi" he said loudly so Katy would here "hey Noah" Evi replied "can I come in" she asked "sure" Noah replied glad Katy was upstairs "would you like a drink" Noah asked "yes please" Evi replied "cola please" she said "of course sis" Noah replied and went to make Evi her drink walking back and giving her it "thanks bro" Evi said smiling "welcome sis" Noah replied he smiled "so what you been up to today" he asked "nothing much" Evi replied "I just thought I'd come and see you for ten minutes" she smiled "oh cool" Noah replied and drank his drink.

Later that night after Evi I had finally got home she was texting Katy to try and find out who the secret boyfriend was but was getting no where. She decided to text Ryder "hey Ry Ry how are you see you tomorrow in school" Ryder texted back "hey baby I'm ok and yeah you will love you" he smiled as he sent it. Evi read it and texted back "love you too Ry Ry" she then fell asleep not waking up till the next morning for school.

Evi walked into school and sore Katy "what did you do yesterday" Evi asked her "oh nothing" Katy replied. Evi nodded and headed to class Katy following her as they had the same class. In class Katy was texting Noah a lot but not letting Evi or Kitty see and Evi was texting Ryder a lot as Evi, Katy and Kitty had English and they hated it but Holly Holiday was subbing their class so it was fun today they where having a laugh in class but Katy was worried incase Evi found out about her dating Noah because Katy had always said she would never date her best friends brother and that was exactly what Katy was doing.


	4. A month later

It had been a month since Evi and Ryder had slept together and Evi wasn't feeling very well that suggested only one thing Evi decided to take a pregnancy test in school when no one was in the girls toilets. Little did she know Kitty who had just got a boyfriend two weeks before had just found out a rumour that Katy was pregnant she texted Evi "rumour rumour Katy is pregnant" Evi got the text but didn't read it she had just found out she was pregnant and her and Ryder where going to be parents. She quickly chucked the test away and went to her food tech lesson sitting next to Katy she smiled "hey Katy you ok" she asked "I'm fine" Katy replied "you" she asked smiling at Evi "I'm good" Evi said smiling "there's a rumour your pregnant Katy" Evi said to Katy still smiling "oh" Katy said shocked "well don't tell anyone but I think I am" Katy declared "Omfg Katy I'm pregnant too" Evi whispered to Katy "don't tell though" Evi said "I won't" Katy promised.

After food tech they had Glee club and went to the choir room Noah was helping out today so Katy pretended to hate Noah as a joke and went in calling Noah names. Evi looked at Katy "why are you calling Puck names" she asked "just am" Katy replied having fun t calling Noah names and sat down next to Kitty and Evi. Mr Schue walked in "right we are going to do girls v boys mash ups" he upsaid Katy looked at Evi "we are so gonna win us girls" she whispered. Evi nodded "yep we are" the girls got together and talked about what songs they could mash up Katy smirked "I have a idea we could all wear corsets to annoy the boys or even leotards" Evi and Kitty nodded "omfg yes! Good idea Katy" Kitty said "we will all look so hot" Evi agreed. The girls laughed and then left for their lunch plan I g on going shopping for the outfits after school.

As they had planed after school all the girls went to the mall to shop for their outfits they went into the dance shop getting lots of pink corsets and a pink dress for unique they where so not going to lose to the boys. They decided to go and get pink hair extensions to go with the pink corsets and dress they then went to the shoe shop getting pink stilettos then they all went back to kitty's to decide which songs as they had five song ideas after they had chose the two songs Katy made up an excuse and left to go to and see her sister as Rachel was coming to Lima for the weekend and Katy had missed her. Evi left to go to Ryder's and Marley left to go and see Jake.

The next day on school when they where sat in the choir room Rachel had came to see Mr Schue and to watch the girls perform. The girls where sat in their corsets but had a jacket on over the top they had to wait for the boys to turn up. As soon as the boys had arrived the girls stood up taking their jackets of and all the boys mouths dropped seeing the girls they couldn't believe it and all of they started to film it as the girls started singing. The boys couldn't believe it and where shocked at the dancing and the outfits even Rachel was shocked she never thought her sister would wear something like that never mind dance like that. After the girls had finished everyone clapped and the boys worried about how they where going to do they knew they wouldn't win against the girls now but they knew they would have to wait till the afternoon to do theirs. Ryder walked over to Evi "hey babe that was good" he said smiling "thanks" Evi replied "it was Katy and kitty's idea" Ryder nodded and smiled before leaving with Evi to got to English.

After English and Spanish it was lunch time Katy and Evi had got a pass to go out for lunch with Kitty and Tina. Rachel had decided to meet them in the Lima bean Rachel had ordered everyone's drink as she knew what everyone liked and got them a table then waited for them to turn up once Rachel sore them she called them over and handed them their drinks. "Thanks Rachel" Evi said and smiled "what did you think of our performance" she asked "it was good" Rachel said with a smile they all drink their drinks then went back to school ready for the boys to do their mash up in glee club.

When the boys had done their mash up. Mr Schue, Rachel and Puck had to decide who won "and the winner is the girls" me Schue announced "well done girls" he said all the girls cheered and where happy then Evi, Katy and Kitty had to go and get changed back into their Cheerios uniforms as they had to go too cheerio practise since there was a competition soon. While they where doing Cheerio practise Evi was thinking about what to do later she decided to ask Katy and Kitty over to hers for a sleep over

After school Evi, Katy and Kitty went to Evi's for the sleepover Evi kept texting Ryder and Katy was secretly texting Puck. The girls where having a laugh and eating vegan pizza with Katy being a vegan Evi wasn't feeling very well and they all had a drink of cola they where having fun at the sleepover as it was a laugh even though they knew they had school the next day they didn't care as they decided to stay up all night and not sleep at all knowing they would fall asleep in school the next day.


	5. A few months later

A couple of months had past and Evi was no longer in the Cheerios as coach Sue had found out about the pregnancy. Katy had moved in with Noah and was pregnant but no one could tell as she didn't have a bump unlike Evi still no one knew that Katy and Noah were seeing each other well actually the only people that knew where Katy's dads and Noah's mom. Shelby was trying to become a mom to Katy again but Katy wasn't having it and hated seeing Shelby around school as Shelby was now teaching at McKinley again. Evi kept asking Shelby if she could meet Beth but after all the Quinn trouble none of Beth's real family where aloud to see Beth. Katy didn't like that and one day in school started having an argument with Shelby. Evi sore them and just watched "why won't you let Beth's real family see her!" Katy was shouting at Shelby "you should know why Katy" Shelby replied calmly "you are nothing like a mother though you didn't want to be a mother to me or Rachel and now you won't even let Beth's dad, uncle or auntie see her just because Quinn wants her daughter back you know what Quinn should get her daughter back she would be a better mother then you anyway" Katy said crossing her arms which made Shelby angry "Katy I understand your upset because I was never there for you or Rachel but you have your dads you don't need me and as for Beth, I'm the only person she knows when she's older if she askes about her real parents I will tell her but until then" Katy shook her head at Shelby "I hate you I needed a mom growing up I wanted my mom I need my mom now and you try to call yourself a mom your not a mom your nothing" she said angry which made Shelby slap Katy and Katy started crying. Evi ran to Katy "omfg omfg Katy Katy are you ok"she looked at Shelby "you idiot she fucking pregnant" Evi was the only person that knew about Katy being pregnant and she didn't care that she had swore at a teacher.

Evi went to see Mr Schue "hey Mr Schue you know Miss Corcoran she just slapped Katy" she said walking into Mr Schue's office "Katy's with Mrs Schue right now crying" Evi sighed "Evi you should go and tell principle Figgins if miss Corcoran as just hit a student I'll go and see Katy In Mrs Schue's office ok" Evi nodded and went to the principles office and Mr Schue went to Emma's office to see Katy who was just sat crying. Mr Schue walks in "hey I heard Katy was crying" Katy stood up and ran to mr Schue hugging him as Mr Schue was like a dad too her and too everyone in glee club "mr Schue why does Shelby hate mr" Katy said crying "I don't know Katy" mr Schue replied "do you want me to call your dads or Rachel" he asked Katy shook her head. Meanwhile Evi was telling principle Figgins about what had happened and principle Figgins had called Shelby to his office. Shelby walked into the office and Evi got told to leave so she went to see Katy was alright texting Ryder to say that Katy was upset she walked into Mrs Schue's Office "hey is Katy feeling ok now or still upset" she asked Mrs Schue nodded " we are going to phone Rachel and let her know" said Mrs Schue while Katy was texting Noah to let him know what had happened and Noah was angry and wanted to come into the school.

Ten minutes later Rachel turned up and went to find Shelby. Rachel was very angry about Shelby hitting Katy she walked into Shelby's class room "what gives you the right to slap a student?! You should be sacked you stupid bitch!" She said as she walked in not seeing Shelby was packing "I have been suspended actually Rachel and Katy had it coming" Shelby replied "no wonder me and Katy hate you" Rachel said before walking out and going back to Katy and Evi to tell them Shelby had been suspended "that's good" Evi replied "your safe now Katy" she smiled at Katy and Katy smiled back texting Noah to tell him.

After all the trouble that had happened it was finally home time. Evi went back to Ryder's and Katy went back home to Noah's, Kitty had decided to go to her boyfriends as well. When Katy arrived home Noah ran to her and just started cuddling her "it will be ok she didn't hurt the baby did she Katy" Noah asked worried "no Noah just me" Katy replied "plus I'm so sure Evi knows about us" Katy cuddled to Noah falling asleep. Evi and Ryder where watching a DVD in Ryder's bedroom "Ry" Evi said "I think I know who Katy's dating" she continued "oh who" asked Ryder "my brother" Evi replied "Noah Puckerman" Evi said and nodded.


	6. Have you been been seeing my brother

The next day in school Evi decided to take Katy's phone and read through her texts to see if she was right about her suspicion of Katy and Noah dating. She looked through Katy's texts seeing the ones between herself and Katy then spotted ones names babe she decided to read them.

Babe text:  
>Hey Katy babe, I wanted to know if you wanna come round tonight N xx<p>

Katy reply:  
>Hey Puckie, of course I wanna come round yours tonight yours is awesome K xx<p>

As Evi read the texts she felt physically sick as if she wanted to throw up but she kept reading them.

Babe text:  
>Hey sexy lady, what time you finished Cheerios practise I wanna see you in that uniform before it's on my floor ;) N xx<p>

Katy reply:  
>Your so cheeky Puck but just finished be at your soon K xx<p>

Seeing Katy walk into class Evi quickly put Katy's phone back into her jacket pocket hoping Katy hadn't noticed her phone missing Evi thought to herself then got on with her class work. After class she decided to go to her and Ryder's secret place to read more of the texts between her best friend and her brother. It was obvious Evi wasn't happy about it when she got to the ones where Katy must of found out she was pregnant.

Babe text:  
>Hey cutie Katy how you feeling do you know why your belly was hurting yet? N xx<p>

Katy reply:  
>Hey Puckie bear yeah I just found out why so congratulations your going to be a daddy see you when I get home love you K xx<p>

Babe reply:  
>What I'm going to be a daddy?! OMFG baby love you too N xx<p>

Katy reply:  
>Yeah oh and don't tell Evi you know but she's pregnant too she just told me K xx<p>

Reading that made Evi mad and she went to find Katy seeing her at her locker she walked up to her "are you fucking my brother?!" She asked Katy angrily "what do you mean" Katy asked calmly "I mean have you been seeing my brother behind my back Katy and for how long" it was obvious Evi was really mad and Katy replied "yes and since before graduation and yes this is his child I'm carrying please don't hate me Evi. It was Noah's idea to not tell anyone" Katy replied trying not to cry. "You still lied to me Katy" Evi said "I'm sorry" Katy replied


	7. A few months

Months had past since Evi had feel out with Katy and Noah. Evi was about four months pregnant now and her bump was getting bigger but Katy was also four months pregnant and she had hardly any bump. When they where sat in Glee club everyone could tell Evi and Katy still where not talking to each other Kitty was getting fed up of it as where the other girls so they decided to say some of them wanted to see Evi and others wanted to see Katy but they said the same place so they could get Evi and Katy in a room together to talk. Marley and Unique said they would get Evi to go to the room and Kitty and Tina said they would get Katy to so they arranged to meet in the auditorium as soon as everyone had arrived they locked the doors. "You two need to talk" Kitty said looking between Evi and Katy "I have nothing to say to her" Evi replied "good" Katy said angry "cos I have nothing to say to you either not until you apologise to your brother and to myself" "apologise" Evi said in a mimicking tone "I'm not apologising to you you dated my brother and never told me and you try to say your pregnant but have no bump unlike me" Evi continued.

Katy was trying not to laugh at what Evi was saying "yeah I haven't got a bump like you but that's because I keep myself healthy and also I do what pregnant people are suppose to do but of course I'm pregnant that's why I'm not in the Cheerios like your not in the Cheerios" Katy just shook her head "your suppose to be my friend Evi and you lot" she looked at the others "you lot have no right locking me in this room with her I have a doctors appointment in ten and I have to go and meet my babies dad in five" she walked to the doors "so let me out now!" "Both of you apologise first" Kitty said "then you both and leave this room" she continued. Katy looked at Evi and Evi looked at Katy "sorry" they both said together not meaning it. Kitty smiled "good now you can go" she unlocked the door and let them out "thank you" Katy said walking out and walking to the car park crying and Evi walked to the girls bathroom crying.

Katy went to her appointment and Noah texted Evi "Evi enough is enough you and Katy just become friends again already I'm sick of it Evi and I don't want my girlfriend upset or my sister upset so please just become friends again for me" Evi got the text and replied "no means no Noah now stop it and stop texting me we are no longer related" Noah just ignored the text and listened to the doctor to see what they where saying about Katy and the baby. Noah smiled and kissed Katy before taking her back to school "behave" Noah said dropping her of "and try to talk to Evi again please" Katy just nodded "she won't though" Katy walked into school and towards Evi "hey Evi how are you want to see a scan photo of your niece or nephew" Evi ignored Katy and looked at Ryder "babe can you hear anything" she asked him "yes I can actually" Ryder replied "the voice of your best friend called Katy" he continued "just talk to her Evi please babe". Evi sighs "fine I will if it will keep you happy". Ryder nodded and Evi turned around "no thanks slut I don't want to see any photo of any child of yours it will be ugly anyway" she turned back to Ryder "spoke to her" she said before walking of.

In class Katy was sat with Kitty and Marley they where all starting to get annoyed with Evi now as Katy was trying to talk to her. Evi looked at them and huffed before going and sitting down. Katy shook her head at Evi and sighed walking over to her "look Evi enough is enough we use to be best friends and now your acting like a total bitch just because I'm dating and pregnant with Noah's child you need to stop acting like a child it's getting boring" Katy walked of back to Kitty and Marley knowing that if Evi had something to say she would walk over there and say it but Evi didn't she just looked at Katy and Katy shook her head looking at her phone as Evi had texted "I'm sorry can we talk in privet". Katy texted back "no what ever you want to say you can say I front of Marley and Kitty'

Later that day it was lunch time. Katy, Marley and Kitty sat down to eat with all their friends and Evi walked over to them "hey can I sit with you" she asked looking at Katy. Katy looked at everyone and everyone nodded "sure sit down and eat" Katy said as she began to eat her lunch Evi smiled "look guys I'm sorry for being a bitch and Katy I'm sorry for acting like a cow to you am I forgiven" she asked hopeful Katy looked up "I'll have to ask Noah if you are or not but if it was up to me then you would be" she smiled at Evi and kept eating.

After school that day Katy went back to Noah's and told Noah before texting Evi "your forgiven cos Noah said so". Evi got the text and replied "thank you and thank you Noah I'm still sorry about what I did"


	8. What started never ends Katy's prov

You know I thought me and Evi would be best friends for life doesn't look that way. I mean she's said sorry for what she did it she's still doing it she's still being a bitch and I'm starting it get sick of it she's not the only one pregnant around here you know. So anyway I've just been talking with Kitty and according to Kitty coach sue hasn't been at Cheerios practise for ages infant there's been no teacher.

Anyway I'm of to glee club now I wouldn't what today's assignment is I'm hoping its something fun. Finn isn't teaching the glee club right now because he's went to New York to see Rachel and Kurt well and I suppose Santana as well so we have Mr Schue back I am very happy about that I mean Mr Schue is a good teacher but he always as one of the graduates coming to help him while Finn isn't here. I wonder who it will be today I know it won't be Noah. Anyway here it goes.

I walk into glee club and which graduate is there only Mike Chang. The Mike Chang one of the best dancers well boy dancers that the glee club ever had I walk over to him and hug him he hugs me back and smiles telling me it was good to see me again then asks how my pregnancy is going I tell him it's going fine and he asks if Noah's behaving which makes me laugh as I say does Noah ever behave. Mike laughs and I go and sit in my seat everyone's here except Evi.

We are still waiting for Evi to turn up I don't get why she's always late but finally she turns up and we get told what we are doing this week it's going to be a singing dancing number so that's why Mike is here Mike says that with me and Evi being pregnant that the dancing isn't going to be so hard i nod and ask if we have to go into groups Mike says yeah that everyone as to go into twos so I ask if I can be his partner to show him how it's done and he says yes


	9. What started never ended Evi's prov

Yeah I know I told Katy I'd stop but why should I she's the one that was seeing my brother. She was my best friend and she was dating my brother behind my back I mean how could she. She's acting like she knows everything when she doesn't I mean look at her talking to Kitty probably about me. I'm sick of them the stupid idiots.

Anyway time for glee club which I might as well be late for they are all on Katy's side in that room well all of them but my Ryder thank goodness I have him to look after me I love him so much and I know he loves me too. I walk down to my locker and look at the time I think to myself "I'll give it about five more minutes before I go into there" as I start to walk slowly to the choir room.

When I finally reach the choir room Mike Chang is there I forgot Mr Schue was having graduates back but why Mike I mean all he did was dance. I walk in and everyone looks at me. Katy looks annoyed but I don't care I go and sit down in my seat and we learn what we are doing this week. Katy and Mike start having a conversation with each other it's like they are flirting "that would split Noah and Katy up" I think to myself. Next minute Katy is up and dancing with Mike she's pregnant and dancing she could lose her kid but apparently it's dancing that pregnant people can do

I finally realise why Katy is dancing with Mike we've be told to get into two's so of course me and Ryder go together why wouldn't we I wonder when Finn will be back from NYC anyway glee clubs boring without him teaching it.


End file.
